


Wounds

by PoolWatcher



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Female Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-21
Updated: 2012-10-21
Packaged: 2017-11-16 18:19:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/542431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoolWatcher/pseuds/PoolWatcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some wounds don't show until it's too late to heal them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wounds

They’d said that it was just a regular hunt, that Gabriel and Castiel could go deal with the big hoo-rah happening in Heaven at the moment. And the angels had believed them, and so went.

The next thing anyone knew, Dean was praying and calling for them like his life depended on it, only it wasn’t Dean’s, it was _Sam’s_ , and Gabriel was there when they cut her down from the line in the warehouse where the djinn had strung her up. Sam’s expression was heartbreakingly sad, and Gabriel gathered her in his arms as best he could and snapped them back to the Winchesters’ motel.

He cleaned her up and gently changed her into her sleeping clothes, simple flannel pants and a tank, and settled her on the bed. He was worried, because Samantha Winchester was nothing if not a strong and independent woman, yet here she was, listlessly letting Gabriel lead her around. Biting his lip, he spooned behind her (always a slightly awkward actions, with his knees tending to hit the backs of her legs, but she wasn’t broader than him, only taller, so his arms were never stretched uncomfortably around her torso), and Sam let him. She simply huddled closer when she felt his arms come around her, her breathing only slightly unsteady in the aftermath of the djinn.

Gabriel tightened his arms around her, shifting his hand from resting between her breasts to pressing in close on her abdomen, and to his shock Sam sobbed, her whole body shuddering in his embrace. “Sam?” he asked, and she turned to face him, burying her face in his shoulder, letting his t-shirt soak up her tears. And Gabriel held her and wondered what the djinn had shown her to make this human, this wonderfully strong and sassy woman, break so hard.

(Gabriel had never heard of Dean’s encounter with another djinn, who showed him the apple pie life he’d wished for at the cost of his relationship with his sister. Dean gave that up, needing his sister more than his mother, needing to save people rather than be domestic.)

(Sam’s dream had been different. There had been Gabriel, and children, and no demon blood that had corrupted her womb so much that she’d never have them. And it was the simple gesture of protecting that most vulnerable part of her, something Gabriel did without thinking because that’s how he _was_ , that made her realize that while Dean might get some version of his apple pie life, Sam’s could never happen, save by divine intervention.)


End file.
